Integrated chip (IC) manufacturing includes layer deposition, patterning, and etch to form device components (e.g., gate, source/drain, doped regions, etc.). Patterning of substrate includes spin coating a layer of photoresist over the surface of the semiconductor substrate, and exposing the surface to radiation which is filtered by a photomask. Manufacturing variation in formation of the photomask induces variation in the patterned geometries on the surface of the photomask, which translates into variation in features patterned by the photomask.